Trials and Tribulations of Seguchi Mika
by Genesis Grey
Summary: Mika and Tohma fluff 'n smut. Also, Mika has that special talk with Tatsuha.


Title: Trials and Tribulations of Seguchi Mika   
Author: Genesis Grey (helfireclub@hotmail.com)   
Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. *sobs*  
Authors Notes: This was a birthday gift for Anomay. *huggles* Feedback welcome as always.

::Trials and Tribulations of Seguchi Mika:: 

Mika flipped the page of her book as she seriously considered smothering her husband. 

She'd never expected Tohma to snore. He seemed far too delicate for that. But there he was, snoring away beside her as she tried to read. She let out a sigh. He only snored when he slept on his right side with his arm propped under his head. It wasn't really that bad, just a soft sound, like a little whistle. Mika felt her eye twitch in time with the intake of Tohma's breath. Lord, help her. She was going mad. And he'd only fallen asleep ten minutes ago. 

She forced herself to take a deep breath, trying desperately to focus on the book she was reading and to ignore her husband's snoring. But the soft whistle continued, making it impossible for her to focus on the black characters of _Pride and Prejudice_ on the white page. 

For a moment she considered just rolling him over to make him stop. The problem was Tohma was an extraordinarily light sleeper and if she touched him he would wake up. They'd been married for two years before he'd learned to fall asleep before her. There was also the fact he was a terrible insomniac and she loathed the idea of waking him when he actually managed to fall asleep without the medication. 

So she bit her lip and tried to ignore it. Setting down her book she decided she wasn't going to be able to get any reading done and clicked off the light. Tohma stopped snoring for a moment and mumbled as the bed shifted and Mika lay down, but then the sound started again. Mika rolled her eyes before she shut them and put her head under the pillow. Somehow the sound followed her and she clenched her fist in the pillow, pressing it closer to her head as she tried to ignore it. But it was no use. 

Grabbing the pillow she sat up and brought it down on Tohma's head. 

Tohma let out an incoherent and surprised sound as he bolted upright and looked around the room in a panic before catching sight of his beautiful wife, her arms crossed and glaring in the dim light of the room. He relaxed as he realized the world wasn't ending and let out a sigh. Tempter tantrum. He must have been snoring again. 

"You were snoring," Mika confirmed in an annoyed tone. 

"I guessed. There are nicer ways of waking people up, Mika," Tohma informed her as he lay back down and closed his eyes, pinching the bridges of his nose. 

"They're probably not as satisfying," she replied in a snappish tone before flopping back down as well. She felt a little bad about waking him up, but at least the snoring had stopped. "Now, go back to sleep. And don't snore this time!" she ordered, closing her eyes and turning over in a huff. 

The room was quiet and Mika found herself quickly falling to sleep, drifting into a peaceful dream. She let out a contented sigh as her body relaxed into slumber. There was a barely felt movement behind her, she ignored it as Tohma settling back down. Until the pillow came down on her head. 

She let out a yelp, throwing the pillow on the ground and jumping onto her knees, briefly wondering if Tohma had completely lost his mind. She was the one that was supposed to eventually lose it and go on a killing spree. Or so their psychiatrist always claimed. 

Tohma laughed as he got up from the bed and darted out the door before Mika could retaliate. She sucked in an annoyed breath and briefly considered letting him get away with it this once. He hadn't been so playful in years and she certainly couldn't remember the last time he had laughed out loud. Then she thought of how comfortable she'd been. Grabbing the pillow and putting on her slippers she dashed after him. 

She found him in the kitchen and waited for him to put down the glass of water before beaming him in the face with the pillow. "You didn't really think you could get away with it, did you?" she fumed as she crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the counter.

"I should have known better," he replied in that tone of voice that meant he was humoring her. 

"You're asking for it," she said, pursing her lips together and glowering vehemently at her husband. If there was one thing she hated in the world, it was someone being condescending toward her. She dealt with it from her father and her brother. She was not going to take it from her husband. "Don't make me come over there," she growled. 

"Is that a threat?" he asked, calmly cocking an eyebrow. 

Mika felt her cheeks burn. She couldn't tell if he as mocking her or not. Tohma had that aggravating neutral tone of voice that could be taken either way. Her frown deepened as she pushed off the counter and walked around it to give her husband a piece of her mind. 

She'd hardly cleared the counter when surprisingly strong hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her forward, sending her tumbling into a strong, lithe chest. She let out a small sound of surprise as she tried to steady herself and her eyes went wide as she looked up at Tohma. He smiled and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips as his hands released her wrists and stroked her dark hair back away from her face, long fingers trailing down her neck. 

Theirs had never been a marriage of convenience. True, it was often cold, but that was the type of people they were. Cold, hard, and immovable, like an ancient glacier. Yet strong and passionate when they wished to be. Mika parted her lips and knew that tonight they wished to be. 

Her hands ran over Tohma's sides gently, slowly sliding under the shirt of his pajamas. She marveled at the smooth and cool feel of his skin as her hands moved upwards, popping buttons as they did. Tohma moaned into her mouth as her thumb brushed his left nipple and she smiled, pressing into his kiss as she did the same with the right. One of his hands moved to the small of her back as he pressed her up against the counter, the other hand moving up the side of her leg and under her nightgown. 

"Aren't we playful tonight," she smirked as their lips parted and she popped the last button off Tohma's shirt, giving him a seductive look. 

"Perhaps a little," he said, returning her smirk as he grabbed her hips and lifted her up onto the counter. She let out a laughing yelp that was quickly smothered by Tohma's lips on her own. She pressed into the kiss, warring with him for dominance as she slipped the shirt off his shoulders and tossed it to the floor. She moved her hands over his shoulders and neck, marveling at how soft his skin was. She loved to touch Tohma. He was so soft and smooth physically, the complete opposite of the hardened musician he actually was. 

His hands moved up her thighs, slipping the hem of her black, silk nightgown higher and higher, until it was nearly around her waist. She moaned into his mouth, momentarily letting him take control, as delicate pianist fingers tickled the inside of her legs. "I'm not that easy," she panted, pulling away and wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him close, rubbing her body against him as she kissed his neck and licked the lobe of his ear. 

"Hey, is someone in there… oh, sweet Buddha!" 

Mika and Tohma jerked apart and as they looked over at the doorway in unison. Tatsuha stood there horrified. His eyes bugged out and his jaw slack as he made incoherent sounds, as if trying to speak. He raised his hand and pointed a moment before darting from the room. 

Mika groaned, letting her legs drop so Tohma could move away. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the doorway Tatsuha had just fled from, her lips twitching in an annoyed frown. Her brothers were the kings of bad timing. "Did you have to give your brother a key to our apartment?" Tohma asked with a sigh, retrieving his shirt from the kitchen floor. 

"You gave one to Eiri," she reminded her husband, fixing him with a glare before he dared to say: _but that's different._ With a sigh she jumped down to the floor and fixed her nightgown so that it fell down to her knees. "I should do talk to him." 

"Yes, you should," Tohma nodded, and for once Mika could hear the irritation in his voice. He and Tatsuha had never gotten along that well; they tended to antagonize each other by their mere presence. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "I suppose I should get some rest anyway. Nittle Grasper does have that press junket tomorrow." 

"Yeah, you should rest up for that," she agreed in a disappointed voice, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek as her finger stroked his jawline. "Maybe tomorrow night." 

"That should be spontaneous," he said with a smirk. 

"Tohma, you've probably been planning this _spontaneous_ moment for the past week," she said with smile. "Snoring and all. You know how to maneuver me into doing what you want." 

"I'd never manipulate you, Mika," he replied with mock sincerity as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You should go after your brother." 

"I'm going, I'm going. Get some sleep," she nodded, giving him a last sad look before walking out of the room and silently cursing her brother in every way she could think of. He really did have hideous timing. "Tatsuha," she called, peeking in the bathroom, dining room, and finally into the guest room. With a frown she turned when she didn't see him, but then noticed the open closet. Even as a child Tatsuha had always hidden in the closet when he was upset. 

"Stop pouting," she ordered as she came in the room and pushed the closet door open. She sighed and took in a deep breath to control her anger as she found her little brother cowering in the closet of the guest room. It wouldn't help to start yelling at the sixteen year old. He was already traumatized for life. "Come on," she said, holding out her hand to coax her dark-haired sibling out. He looked up, giving her a bewildered gaze and glancing around the room, before hesitantly taking her outstretched hand. "It's alright," she tried to comfort as she led her brother to sit on the guest bed, patting his thigh and giving him a moment to breathe as he buried his face in his hands. 

While she was defiantly aggravated, she understood seeing her and Tohma was probably like seeing his parents having sex. She had always been half sister and half mother to him. "Think you can talk now?" she asked when he finally looked up from his hands. 

"What were you doing?" he asked weakly as he shyly looked at Mika, averting his eyes when she attempted to meet his gaze. 

"Tatsuha, we had that talk a long time ago," she said, trying to keep her biting commentary to a minimum. Though she certainly hoped she and Tohma weren't so out of practice that what they had been doing in the kitchen was unrecognizable. Tatsuha let out a whimper and she patted him on the back. "We are married," she reminded him gently. 

"Yeah… but you're not supposed to… you know…" he said, making desperate hand gestures to keep from saying anymore. 

"Tatsuha, every other week you tell me about one of your little conquests," she reminded him as he smiled sheepishly and she let out another breath. Her anger was almost gone, though she did still feel a little unsatisfied. The tingling just below her stomach didn't seem to want to go away. "Don't even think of telling me I'm not supposed to be having sex. I should be beating that into your head," she frowned, giving him a light whack upside the head. 

"I'm very thankful that you don't," he said, at last meeting her eyes. "Sorry I ruined your," he paused as if searching for the right word, "time with Tohma," he finally finished, a sour look on his face as he said the man's name. "It was just so fucking strange to see you…" he made a few obscene hand gestures that Mika was certain their father would not approve of, "…you know, like that." 

"That should teach you to come unannounced in the middle of the night," she joked and yawned. She was beginning to feel a little tired. This whole scenario had started with her rudely waking Tohma because his snoring was bothering her, and that had been at least a half hour ago. "Why are you in Tokyo anyway? I haven't gotten a call from father bitching about anything for at least a week. Ayaka run away again or something?" 

"What? I can't just come and visit my wonderful, beautiful, and apparently talented older sister," he grinned, seeming to have recovered from the earlier shock. Mika lifted an eyebrow at the statement and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him until he shrugged. "Or it may have something to do with the rumor Ryuichi is doing a benefit concert to be revealed at tomorrow's junket." He batted his eyes at her and she let out an aggravated grunt. 

"I should have known," she said with a roll of her eyes before she smiled at Tatsuha. "I don't know where you get your information. When it comes to getting info on Ryuichi, you're scarier that Tohma." 

"Well, he is my God," he nodded. 

"Don't let father hear you say that. Last time I got a three hour lecture about it," Mika said with a shudder. "You do know the benefit's by invitation only, right?" 

"Well, that's where you come in," he said with an adoring grin. 

"Tatsuha…" she said warningly. 

"Please, Mika!" he said, jumping off the bed and kneeling in front of her with his hands clasped over her knee. "I don't ask you for much, but I really, really want to see Ryuichi sing. It's not like I'm asking you to introduce us or anything. I mean, I haven't asked you to get him to sign my underwear in months." Mika glared. "Okay, weeks… but still! Please, Mika!" 

She sighed again, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. At least he wasn't scandalized by her and Tohma making out in the kitchen any more. "No promises, but I'll see what I can do." 

"Thank you Mika!" he cheered, glomping onto his sister as she laughed lightly and they both fell back on to the bed. He curled up next to her, his head resting comfortably against her chest as she folded her arms around him protectively. As a child Tatsuha had been plagued by terrible nightmares and had almost nightly run into Mika's room, climbing into her bed, curling up against her, and hiding under the covers as if they would protect him from any evil ogre that dared set foot on the temple's sacred ground. 

Mika ruffled his hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. She sighed a bit and closed her eyes as Tatsuha relaxed in her arms. There were times she terribly missed her little brother, her baby, and the times they spent together. 

"Hey, Tatsuha," she whispered into his hair, so not to wake her brother up if he had already fallen asleep. He stirred slightly. "Do you want to know a secret I haven't told anyone else yet? Not even Tohma." 

"Of course," he murmured. 

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, her fingers toying with his dark hair. 

"What!?" Tatsuha yelped, jerking away and falling off the bed before covering his mouth and looking over his shoulder in the hopes Tohma hadn't heard. "What?" he said again in a whisper when no one came. He climbed back on the bed slowly, staring at her with wide eyes. 

"I'm pregnant," she repeated, running a hand over her still flat stomach. 

"How'd that happen?" her brother asked in amazement, staring at her stomach as if waiting for it to move. Mika raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. He flushed a bright red and waved his hands. "Never mind! Don't give me the gory details!" 

"Sure you don't want to know? Tohma can be very creative you know," Mika grinned as her brother began to look physically ill. "You do know that less attractive people than me have sex, right? Stop looking so horrified." He crinkled his nose and Mika sighed, leaning forward and wrapping her arm around his shoulders and pulling him down to the bed. "Oh, I'm sure it'll seem far less disgusting in the morning. Go to sleep." 

"It's not you," Tatsuha said as he snuggled next to her, resting his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her middle. "Just you and Tohma." He paused for a moment before getting a wicked grin on his face. "Now, you and Ryuichi, that'd be hot." 

"Oh, shut up before I smother you," Mika said, shuddering at the thought. "Now I feel sick." 

"Just sharing the love," her brother yawned as Mika managed to pull a blanket over them and turned off the nightstand light. "Do you want to have a girl or a boy?" Tatsuha asked sleepily as she shut her eyes. 

"Mm, a girl would be nice, but I know how to raise boys," Mika answered as she felt herself relax, unable to move with Tatsuha curled so close, his weight pinning her arm to the bed. "I don't really care. I just want someone that's mine." 

"Control freak." 

"Always have been," Mika replied even as she felt Tatsuha go limp and fall into sleep. She winced at the thought of how soaked her shoulder was going to be in the morning, Tatsuha had a horrid habit of drooling in his sleep, but at least he was usually quiet. She sighed, hoping Tohma had gotten back to sleep. She felt a little bad about deserting her husband's bed to sleep with her brother, as disturbing as that innocent statement sounded. 

A small smile creased her face as she made a mental note to make it up to Tohma tomorrow. NG was closing early for the holiday and both Noriko and Ryuichi had plans. There was no way he could get away from her unless he wanted to. And if he tried she vowed to cripple him. 

As she drifted off to sleep, considering romantic dinners and kinky sexual encounters, she was jerked back awake and let out a moan as Tatsuha began to snore. 


End file.
